


Fireflies tonight

by Erule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: The reader throws a wonderful party for Dean’s birthday.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 8





	Fireflies tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean x Reader   
> A/N: Hello hello! This is my gift for the fandom, in order to celebrate Dean’s birthday properly. I also wrote a Destiel story, if you prefer that pairing ("Maybe tomorrow"). Happy birthday, Dean. You deserve the best.  
> You can also find me on Tumblr and Wattpad. Feedback is always appreciated by a writer! Enjoy!

It’s Dean’s birthday today and you’re really excited. You’ve been organizing this day for a month, thinking about what to bake, what to buy, what to wear, who you could have invited… But now, everything’s perfect.   
You get up from the bed quietly, moving away Dean’s arm from your waist, so you can go straight to the kitchen. You begin to bake a pie for him, the only thing you still had to prepare for today. Once the pie’s done, you come back in your room and pick your outfit for the day. Then, you hear some footsteps behind you and you turn to see Dean rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, sweet like a child, in his pajamas.   
“Here comes my birthday boy!” you exclaim, throwing your hands around his neck. “Happy birthday, baby,” you say, pecking his lips.  
“Thank you,” he replies, his voice still raspy because he just got up. “Do I smell pie on you?”  
“This is just incredible,” you laugh in disbelief, moving away from him. “Come on, take a shower, get dressed and then meet me in the living room. Today’s your day, Dee. You’ll love the surprises.”  
“I can’t wait to find them out, then,” he smirks at you.  
Twenty minutes later, the room is full of people: Sam, Eileen, Castiel, Jack, Charlie, Donna, Jody, Claire and some other friends are there. You wanted this day to be unforgettable for Dean, you wanted to see him happy and surrounded by everyone who loves him, so you invited all of them basically. You’d do anything in order to see him smile.   
“Happy birthday!” they all just shout, making you jump for the surprise, when Dean walks in.  
“This is crazy,” he says, looking at all of them with a crooked smile. “Who planned this?” he asks, staring at you, like he already knows the answer. You feel your skin burning up.  
“It seems like you’ve got a fairy godmother,” you reply.  
“Oh sweetheart, trust me, I know fairies and they’re not as good as you,” he says, stretching out an arm in order to get you closer to him so he can give you a small kiss on the temple. “Do I see Rice Krispie treats on that table?”  
“Hell yes, you do!”  
“You’re incredible. Seriously,” he says, before he takes one.  
And then, you basically spend the whole day laughing together. Jack and Claire explain to Cas how to play Monopoly; Eileen talks with Donna and Jody, making new friendships; Sam mocks Dean like they’re suddenly two teenagers again and you could swear you’ve never seen Dean smile in that way. His eyes sparkle, like he has diamonds in them. A lot of small stars that are born in one slice of time, molding new constellations at every second. He has never looked so good. It brings a sense of warmth in your chest. You really feel like you’re home and you hope he feels it too.

It’s night, when all of them go away and you remain with Dean outside, sitting on the hood of his car. You’re looking at the sky, remembering how bright were Dean’s eyes this morning.   
“Fireflies,” you suddenly say, amazed, looking at some tiny lights that fly around you and Dean.  
“They’re beautiful,” he says, “just like you.”  
You turn to look at him, biting your lip.  
“You’ve never been so cheesy like today, Winchester. What’s happening to you? Is the old age striking back?” you joke.  
“Very funny, Y/N,” he replies, with a half smile. “No, it’s not that. I just realized that no one has ever done what you did for me today. Thank you. I mean it,” he says, looking at you through his eyelashes. You nod.  
“My pleasure.”  
Then, he wraps his arm around your shoulders, you rest your head on his shoulder and the two of you remain to look at the stars together until midnight.


End file.
